No Dance on Roses
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: Sasori studies at a professional school, and really does detest people who think they can dance when they cannot. But what happens when Hidan drags him along to a nightclub? Rated M, but no inappropriate content yet. Soon will be though
1. Just Dance!

I have to apologize guys! I have been really inactive here a while. But honestly, I haven't been able to write anything good. No acceptable reason though, but I will blame school. This is kind of rushed at the end since I just wanted to posted something. The first chapter was supposed to be longer, but, I really couldn't make it. I hope you will enjoy it!~ Please leave some comments, credits are welcome. Just don't flame me too much, will you?

* * *

**No Dance on Roses**

Sasori x Deidara Fanfic written by; xxxDuckiexxx

_But you love to dance!_

"Not these kinds of dances, and that knew that bloody Hidan damn well!"

Sasori thought as he entered the dark basement, which was overwhelming with sparkling lights, and lots of youths dancing to the heavy beat which came from the robust speakers. Sasori could hardly think because of the loud music, which nearly broke his eardrums. Oh, so he hated Hidan, he actually wished that Kakuzu never would have met the albino so he, himself, wouldn't have to spend time with the foulmouthed purple eyed freak.

But, unfortunately Kakuzu had met Hidan, and Sasori had become the fifth wheel. Or so Sasori thought, but both Kakuzu and Hidan stubbornly refused to listen to his complains. Which put Sasori in a pretty locked situation, mostly because Kakuzu was one of Sasori's few friends and he didn't have any other to turn to, nor talk about his problems with. It didn't bother Sasori so much though, since he preferred to be left alone and thought most people were tiresome.

Hidan, on the other hand, liked to be in the spotlight. He loved when people talked about him, and didn't really care what they said as long as it was him they were talking about. He loved to piss people off and had a talent to get into fights.

He had dragged Sasori along for two reasons;  
Kakuzu had noticed how down Sasori was, and since he obviously wasn't good at comforting, he had asked his partying lover to help Sasori get laid (Because that's the best medicine against moody redheads) and the second reason was Hidan himself really wanted to get laid with somebody else than Kakuzu. Do not get this wrong, he liked Kakuzu and would never have dreamed about breaking up but he needed some variation, and Kakuzu was aware of that.

So here Sasori was, forced against his own will, and critically observed everyone on the dance floor.

"Sasori-chan!" Hidan said, as he attacked Sasori from behind. "I thought you would like this kind of stuff" He said, and put on a disappointed face. Sasori struggled to get away from the bigger boy's grip around his neck.

"Kakuzu told me that you love to dance, so.." He let his voice slowly fade away, without finishing his sentence. Sasori clenched his teeth, how could Hidan play this innocent and naive? Sasori refused to call the movements the other people on the dance floor was doing _dancing,_ and Hidan was well assured about that fact.

"Stop with the act!" Sasori spitted out before he let out a sigh, and continued; "You know very well I do not call, whatever those people are doing, dancing. Most of them aren't even moving to the music!" He whined and gesticulated with his hand as he talked, a way for him to express how horribly wrong everyone on the dance floor 'danced'.

Hidan raised his eyebrows against the shorter boy, and noticed how he had laid his arms crossed over his chest. Hidan mimicked the movement, and then smirked evilly against Sasori. He snickered slightly, and licked his lips as if he had a really tasty caramel in his mouth.

"Why don't you show them then?" He asked, and cocked his head just an inch forward.

"Show them what?" Asked Sasori and looked confused, but it didn't sound like he cared at all.

"Show them your moves!" Hidan uttered, clearly desperate for a greater reaction than he had been receiving. He pouted with his lips, and furrowed his eyebrows. His whole expression showed how disappointed he was.

Sasori just gave him one look, and silenced Hidan for a second. The short little redhead sure could be scary sometimes especially when other people talked about his most sensitive subjects, like _dance_ for example, and showed no knowledge in the area whatsoever. Hidan was one of those ignorant bastards who never showed any knowledge in anything, nor cared about anybody. – That was Sasori's opinion, however.

"Come on!" Hidan tried, and smiled wide against the smaller boy, who still looked pretty pissed, but Hidan wasn't all that easy to get rid of.

"Seriously Sasori!" He whined and crossed his arm dramatically. He just earned another emotionless glare from the smaller redhead. Hidan realized he had to come up with something fast, or Sasori would leave him right now and there and would not get laid, which meant Sasori would be down for another month and drive him and Kakuzu mad.

"So.., you're saying none of these people can dance?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sasori's tone was cold, and even though the overfilled basement was steaming hot Hidan shivered a little as Sasori's intense glare hit him. _Oh, fuck off. Lighten up a little will you? _He thought, but didn't say since he preferred to be alive over being killed by a sexually undernourished redhead.

"Just wait a little bit longer, please Sasori-san?" Hidan actually pleaded.

"For what, the rain? I'm out of here" He tried to walk away, but Hidan caught him with one of his muscular arms. His other and fetched two martinis a cute waitress just was going to deliver to somebody who wasn't Hidan, but she forgave him. If not for his charm, she maybe knew how dangerous the albino was. He pushed one of the small glasses in Sasori's hand, and ordered him to drink. Sasori obliged, _he was stuck anyway so why not enjoy a free drink? _

"No, wait for Deidara" Hidan said, whispered out the last word to increase the tension. Although Sasori obviously didn't understand he didn't furrowed his eyebrows nor looked confused whatsoever. He just turned his head upwards, in a questionable look as he spoke.

"Dei – who?"

"Deidara" Hidan said, carefully pronounced everything perfectly so Sasori would remember the name. "He is a well-known dancer, one of the best down here. He-" Hidan was cut off by Sasori who snorted loudly.

"Hey! Don't make that snorting noise you freaking fucktard!*" He shouted, pretty offended probably. _That's it! I'm not going to help that fucking unthankful shrimp anymore! _

" FINE!, Have it your way, go home and masturbate or something."

Hidan looked at Sasori with fury burning in his purple eyes. Sasori's face had the same emotionless expression or non-expression, like before and just shrugged his shoulders slightly when he walked out from Hidan's grip, heading for the exit.

Suddenly he froze, and Hidan smirked when he saw why.

* * *

Like I said, the ending is kind of rushed, but I'm pleased with the story so far anyway~ I have a little plan on what will happen next, but don't be shy! Comment some ideas, or anything :'3. Cya laterz!~


	2. Imposter!

Long strands of blond hair swirled in the air right in front of the redhead. Sasori swallowed lightly when he understood what Hidan had meant before. Stunned he watched how the blond, who was quite thin but still taller than Sasori, danced past him.

Sasori would never spoke of it aloud, but he danced… very good. But still, very odd. Sasori could ponder himself mad if he tried to recognize the moves Deidara did, where the hell did he got the inspiration? Anger and a little bit of envy smoldered in his belly. Who the hell was this guy? Who thought he could dance when he actually couldn't. The redhead could tell that Deidara wasn't taught by an international well-known dancer, as he himself was, but he couldn't ignore that the blond had talent. Yet, no training. Sasori could bet that this guy didn't even go to a dance-school, like he did, because then Sasori would have heard of him. Or at least, seen him around the campus.

Hell no. This guy couldn't dance properly. It didn't matter if the whole basement was watching him when he moved, admired him. They knew nothing anyway.

"Pft." Sasori snorted once more when he felt Hidan's cocky stare in his neck. "He can't dance; he has some good moves and maybe some talent. But, no training, no good dancer." Sasori claimed, and turned around the face Hidan. The albino sighed, and shrugged his shoulder.

"Then I have no choice" He murmured, and before Sasori could react he turned against the blonde who just passed by him. Hidan grabbed Deidara's arm so they both faced each other.

"Oh! It's you Hidan!" Deidara smiled, stroked a couple of long blond strands behind his ear since they was in the way. Hidan nodded enthusiastically, and grinned wide before he turned against Sasori, who still hadn't had time to react properly.

"This is my boyfriend's friend Sasori, and let us just get right to the point.." Hidan talked slowly, and gave Sasori a knowing smile. The redhead shortly understood what Hidan was going to say, and tried to prevent him.

"No, it was nothing. Hidan, it's no need for you to-"

"He said that you can't dance!" Hidan blurted out, and grinned evilly against the redhead.

Deidara turned slowly against Sasori, who couldn't help but being surprised how dangerous the girly guy could look if he wanted to. Since Sasori was an honest person he kept quiet, didn't want to make it even worse but refused to lie.

"You don't think I can dance eh? Who are you to judge my dancing?" Was it just Sasori's imagination, or were Deidara's azure blue eyes a little darker than them had been before? Deidara took a couple of steps closer to him, to make a threatening stance. Sasori could barely see how Hidan cowardly walked away from the scene.

"Actually, I just said you weren't a good dancer. " Corrected Sasori, smiled mischievously.

"And, it wasn't supposed to be critic, of a matter of fact, you were never meant to hear it in the first place. Hidan just… insisted on it. " Sasori opened his mouth to speak once again when Deidara interrupted him, with fury burning in his eyes.

"Shut up!" He shouted, right into Sasori face. Sasori though didn't even flinch.

"I don't care if you were going to say it to me, you meant it. And, if you think that you're so good why don't you show me?" Deidara's voice was clearly threatening. Sasori sighed heavily.

"I'd rather not. I won't dance in front of these-"

Deidara cut him off again, with a small smirk.

" Fuck off, you cowardly shrimp!" He turned around, but this time Sasori stopped him.

Deidara had touched two sensitive spots, he had lied about Sasori (He wasn't a coward) and insulted him for something that he couldn't do anything about.

"Sure." Sasori said his voice still quite emotionless but his expression was harsher than before.

They turned against the dancefloor, both very concentrated. All the other people had gathered around a wide circle. _Oh, splendid_ Sasori thought, _everyone is going to watch, wonder if this is Hidan's doings? _  
But the redhead had no more time to think about it, because when he glanced at his rival he saw how he already began to move. He closed his big brown eyes, and ran a hand through his red hair. He had no reason to be worried, he told himself, and he was clearly superior to this newbie. But, even though he had the training to his advantage he wasn't used to dance to this kind of music. It didn't take long to get into the heavy rhythm though. Soon they were both dancing, moved fasted into the increasing beat.

Slowly Sasori opened his eyes, just to make sure he didn't dance right into someone. He just couldn't fight the impulse to glance at his opponent. _He's copying me! _Sasori couldn't believe that any dancer, if Deidara could be called that, could sink so low to copying someone. Sasori gritted his teeth, and could see that Deidara did the same, gave him a deadly glare.

_That little shrimp is copying me, what a little brat! _Deidara thought, and glared angry at Sasori who gritted his teeth back at him.

The following minutes the both of them tried to do the most outrageous and shocking moves as they could imagine. But still, they ended up doing exactly the same. Several minutes later, when the beat slowly faded and Sasori and Deidara both exhausted slowed down.

"IMPOSTER!" They accused each other, both with gritted teeth and rested one of their hands on their knee, and the other pointed angrily at the other.

// a bit messy, knows'. But I like it :3 Hope you'll enjoy it too! Tries to update soon, like, maybe later today. //


	3. I hope this night soon will be over

**No Dance on Roses. Chapter 3,**_**. I hope this night soon will be over. **_

Anger burned in Sasori's eyes, and he still breathed heavily. Deidara wasn't late to return the favor, nailing the redhead with his gaze. They both panted, no one knew what to say. Then, someone in the audience (probably the albino retard who had brought Sasori there), started to applause and the rest soon joined in. Sasori was stunned at first, why where they applauding when no one of them won? Because, it was a draw right? Neither Sasori or Deidara did understood until a couple of guys where brave enough to encounter them.

"Geez! That was amazing man!" One of them said, with innocent blue eyes and whiskers drawn at his cheeks.

"I never seen two guys cooperate so well without words, believe it!" Sasori frowned in disgust and glanced at Deidara, who actually did the same. Whiskers-boy dragged his two friends away after a couple of minutes with more admiring and left Sasori and Deidara speechless.

_People think we cooperate?_

Sasori thought, with a slightly confused expression. He didn't want to admit it, refused to, that people thought he cooperated with a… a non-professional dancer. Sasori would never do that, he was a respectable young dancer who already was well-famous in the junior championships. Before anybody else could talk to them they decided to part from each other.

_I'm going home. Regardless what the albino says. _

He murmured grumpily for himself as he headed against the exit. The night air was cool outside, and Sasori enjoyed the feeling from the breeze when it blew through his clothes and against his sticky body. Absently he took up his cell from his pocket, 3.25 AM. How the hell was he supposed to get it now, the campus closed at 2.00 AM, and no students, not even the one who lived there, was allowed in. "Oh, Fuck." Sasori said loudly for himself in the dark alley, where he rested waiting for ideas. He had two choices, but none of them were particularly tempting.

Alternative one was to call Itachi, also a student at the campus but who studied music and beg him to open the front doors. But, he knew that Itachi probably were sleeping and he hated to be disturbed, he would probably just hang up.

But, the other alternative was even worse. It was to walk down the road, to Kakuzu's apartment. Why this was so bad? Firstly, Kakuzu hated more than anything else being disturbed in his sleep, secondly, he would probably ask him where Hidan where, and wouldn't give up until Sasori had blurted out the whole story about what happened at the nightclub. And the last point, Hidan will eventually turn up and be mad at him for not telling when he leaved, and he would surely say something about that Deidara punk.

Oh so he hated that blonde punk. Who had copied him.

Sasori decided that calling Itachi was the better option, but he did hesitate a while before tapping in his number.

_Beep… Beep… Beep … _

"… Hello" Itachis voice was darker than usual, and Sasori could hear that he wasn't happy; the weird thing was that he didn't sound sleepy. Sasori bit his lip carefully, he was nervous but that was no reason to bit through his precious skin.

"Hello, it's me Sasori. " His voice faded a little, and he could hear someone chuckle in the background. Who the hell was that? Sasori had problem with imagine somebody with Itachi, since he was colder than himself, and he was really an outsider.

"Uhm, I'm locked out, can you open the front door for me?, I'm arriving about one or two minutes from now" Sasori mumbled, ashamed that he had to ask from help from the Uchiha.

The second time this evening Itachi surprised Sasori by, instead of groan something and hang up, sighing happily and said:

"Yeah sure, I'll open for you" He nearly sang in the phone, and hung up soon after. Paralyzed Sasori just stared in front of himself, before getting a grip of the situation and hastily move towards the campus.

He was, for the hundred time, stunned by how beautiful the old building was. It was made of red bricks and all the windows were big and rococo inspired, it was too bad he couldn't see the dance studio from here. The windows in that building were big, and tall. Sasori suspected that the campus might been a religious church or something like that before it became a school. He loved it, it was his home.

He saw Itachi's slender body and his pale face there he stood and held the heavy door open. The redhead hurried forward, and sneaked inside before turning around facing the raven haired pale Uchiha.

"Thanks Itachi" Sasori smiled, but still was a little suspicious about Itachi's rare happy mood. Itachi smiled back and claimed that it had been no worries, and turned to go back to his room. Sasori was just going to do the same when he heard a chuckle. The same chuckle he had heard when he talked to Itachi, he couldn't help but glancing over his shoulder.

Their eyes met. Azure blue against intensive brown. Deidara? With Itachi!?

Not that he cared at all who Itachi was with, but he pitied him. Deidara couldn't be nice to be with. He was a jerk. The fact that he knew Hidan was well enough reason to hate Deidara, or dislike him. He couldn't be nice, he must be awful.


	4. A new day! Luck awaits or?

**No Dance On Roses. Chapter 4. A new day! Luck awaits, or…? **

A little more violently than usual Sasori shut the door into his room. The slam made the lonely window tremble slightly. Sasori couldn't hide he was in a grumpy mode, but on the other hand, he was completely alone in the cramped room so who was there to hide it from? Even though the room was small and narrow, it was well organized. The books were placed in proper piles beside the clean bed and the small kitchen, which only contained of a small oven, three cupboards, and a not full-sized but not yet gnome-like fridge, were extremely clean. With another groan Sasori threw off his shoes, and began to strip out of the other clothes.

He just wanted some sleep and wake up in a new day, so he could forget this night. He knew that he needed a shower before he slept, or he would regret it in the morning. Sasori hated being dirty, and Hidan always claimed that he was unhealthy addicted to be clean and well-organized. Even though Sasori maybe never admitted it, a part of it was true. Sasori's greatest fear was chaos; a life where nothing was planned or you'll never knew what was going to come. Sasori needed the safety of routines to live, since his childhood had been very unstable.

Off he went to the shower, to cool himself down and clean that sweat away from his body. It didn't took long though, he was finished within a couple of minutes. With a developing headache dried himself with one of the identical towels, before putting it back where he had taken it.

Finally he got in the bed, and fell asleep almost immediately. Unaware of his luck not to have the room next to Itachi's, since their sound and noises kept their neighbours awake.

--

Careless as Sasori been last night, he had forgotten to pull the curtains down. Which now resulted in bright morning sun right against his tired eyes. He groaned irritated, and pulled the pillow over his head. Sometimes he just wanted to turn that freaking sun off, like he could with his own lamps. But he realised it was time to get up, the clock beside his bed announced that it was already 9 AM. And yes, Sasori thought that was way too late.

Sundays, Sasori loved them. Last day of the weekend, where he just could relax, and no one would bother him since Hidan probably had a deadly headache, and all the other people Sasori knew could actually understand the word _'no'. _

But it felt as he had forgotten something, something important. He rubbed his head slightly to remember what it was. He glanced at the clock again. 9.14 AM. It was then he realised what he had forgotten.

_Blast! Today was today! _

That didn't even make any sense for anybody who wasn't Sasori, but since Sasori actually was himself, he understood that he was in trouble. He knew that Kurenai, a professional dancer who a couple of years ago won the championship in '_Creative dances' _and now was Sasori's personal teacher, was waiting for him in dance studio 3. Sasori was going to participate in Creative dances, but the only way for him to do so, was to find a partner. They didn't take in anybody under 21 in the solodances, but as long as you were older than 16 they let you dance in pairs.

Sasori was already late, and he hated being late. Kurenai had told him to be at studio 3 at 9.00 AM. For the preparations. The auditions would begin at 9.30.

Sasori hastily ran through the corridors, did a sharp turn and burst through the door.

"I'm sorry" He breathed heavily, but the black haired teacher didn't seem mad. She actually smiled against him. Probably she thought it was healthy for the young man to be late sometimes, he was otherwise very strictly at times. She thought that he might needed to loosen up a bit, have some fun. So, she just smiled and told him that he shouldn't worry, and take his seat instead.

It felt weird for Sasori, he never expected himself to develop so greatly that girls was waiting outside to compete to be his dance partner. He sighed and nodded against Kurenai, to show her he was ready. She smiled and tiptoed against the door, opened it and called in the first participant.

Sasori wasn't sure why Kurenai wanted him there; Kurenai was the one who had the last word. She could point at anybody and _say ' Dance with her! ' _and Sasori would do so. Regardless if Sasori hated the bitch or not.

After the seventh girl Sasori began to wonder where Konan was, she was the one he most likely would compete with. A talented female dancer with blue hair and piercings. Kurenai liked her, and Sasori could bear with her, she already had a boyfriend so she wouldn't bother him at least.

"Kurenai, do you know which number Konan has?"

Kurenai's face suddenly stiffened, and she clenched her teeth.

"She can't compete. She's pregnant."

Sasori suddenly choked, pregnant? Why!? He assumed that Pein was the father, an orange haired guy with piercings all over his body. But, then again, why? Why wasn't the world on his side today? He sighed heavily, but felt sorry for Konan too. Teen pregnancy, isn't very good when you reaching for the top.

Hours later Sasori stilled hadn't found a worthy partner.

"Sasori, if you want to you can leave" Kurenai told him, with a small faint smirk. " I won't tell anyone, I call you if I found someone interesting." Sasori nodded gratefully and rose up, to find a lonely place where he could study. Finally he reached the library, and he opened his book to read. The minutes started to flew away, and just after what felt like a couple of seconds he could feel his phone buzzing. He hastily leaved the library and answered.

"I found your partner, come here quick!"

She hung up right after that announcement.


	5. An Unexpected Colleague

Sasori tried to calm his heart down, but it didn't really work. Kurenai had found someone that could compare to him, someone to compete with. Together he, and this newfound talent Kurenai had discovered, could win the whole championship. He actually had a chance to be one of the youngest ever to win in such a great competition. If the audience and the judges got up the eyes for him, he would definitely have an advantage when he would compete in the solos in three years. He nearly danced through the last corridor, and stopped suddenly in front of the door the dance studio.

He imagined the scene before him, Kurenai and that mysterious girl she had found waiting for him to arrive. He hoped that the girl would be the quiet type, since he never quite liked the noisy ones. But, he also hoped that she wouldn't be shy because he didn't know how to approach shy girls, nor had the patience to deal with them.

It wouldn't take more than a second to open the door and find out who the girl was, but he hesitated anyway. Something in the air was telling him that he shouldn't expect too much, that he should be aware how bad it all could end. But, what could go wrong? He opened the door, took a step in before he angled his gaze forward.

Oh no. The universe hated him today. He could tell who stood beside Kurenai even before they both turned against him. He saw the azure blue eyes first widened in shock, before they narrowed in loathing. Deidara sure recognized him. Sasori clenched his jaws together when he took a couple of steps forward. He glanced at his teacher's face, which clearly expressed how surprised and confused she was. She could see the hate in the teenagers' gazes, but her eyes told Sasori that she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

"I can see that you already know each other, which will make this cooperation so much easier!" Her joyful, but still determined, voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Kurenai-sensei! " Sasori blurted out, very un-Sasori-like. He coughed a little to cover up his uncharacteristic action. "Uhm, what I was going to say was, even if you don't believe it, Deidara here IS a guy. And, I can't compete with another guy, can I?"

Deidara was silent, but his face turned beet red, and Sasori could see that he clenched his hands into fists. The only thing that prevented him from hit the smaller redhead was that, for once, they had the same point. None of them wanted to dance with the other.

"Nanana, Sasori, you should observe the rules more carefully before you say that. " She coughed before she quoted out of the rulebook, or so she pretended. "_All participants in the pairs have to be over the age of sixteen. The pairs have to consist of two individuals"_.

"I refuse!" Sasori and Deidara said in the mouths of each other. Kurenai just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it is your choice, but.." She turned her gaze against Sasori. "It will take over a year before you can compete again and you'll surely not be as wanted as now. This might be your only chance" She left Sasori stunned, and turned her gaze against Deidara this time. "And you, since you don't have any education whatsoever in dance, this is clearly a chance in a lifetime. I can promise you a seat in these benches if you compete with Sasori."

They could only stare. Wide eyes and open mouthed. Slowly Sasori swallowed hard – down with his pride – and nodded.

"I'm in. If Deidara accepts it, if not – I strongly suggest that we as fast as possible find another dancer for me to compete with. " He sent a deadly glare at the blonde who just smiled faintly against Kurenai. "_Fucking faker" _thought Sasori, even though he really wanted to mutter it.

"I guess this really is a opportunity of a lifetime – I have no choice but saying yes" Sasori could sense the concealed anger and bitterness in his words, but they sounded nice and warm for Kurenai. Deidara hateful blue eyes betrayed him though.

Sasori was relieved when they parted, after they had discussed when they should train together. He wasn't really pleased with the outcome no – but just the pleasant feeling of NOT being stared at was relaxing. The outcome was the worst for Sasori – he had danced since he could walk, so in Kurenai's opinion it was only natural that he would teach Deidara the very base of dancing, the stance for example. So he had to train Deidara three times a week – and two afternoons they would dance together working on the program with some help from Kurenai. He sighed heavily as he shut the door to his small room – skipping the next class. He usually was very serious about his studies, and did go to every class a normal day. But this day wasn't normal; It really had been exhausting.

He still wondered how Kurenai could do such a thing, Deidara couldn't dance! He had no knowledge in the very basics. The only thing his dance consisted of was… soul. Sasori swallowed hard, remembering when Kurenai first laid eyes upon him. She had called him a starstudent – Sasori really knew the basics and the more advanced steps despite his young age. He mastered the techniques perfectly. But his face was blank as stone – not a smile. Not an emotion. Not an ounce of soul.

She still picked on him sometimes, when they trained. She said that he still has a long way to go before reaching perfection – even if his steps already were perfect. He shrugged his shoulders, wrapped the blanket around him and laid down at the bed.

_Positive thoughts – Positive thoughts. At least the ballet teacher likes me? _

And that was very true; His ballet course mostly consisted of the very steps, training to get them completely. Not about the smiles and emotions.

He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.


	6. First lesson! Change of Perspective?

**First Lesson. Change of perspective? **

As Deidara woke up, he whined quietly so he wouldn't wake Itachi up. The darkhaired Uchiha had been kind enough to let him sleep on the floor the days he was forced to go up early to the freaking dance lessons with the shithead Sasori. He sighed and rose up from the mattress on the floor, reached up for the sky and stretched out his back as he did so. Slowly he moved his precious ass against the bathroom, taking a shower for nearly twenty minutes.

"Deidara! Seriously, I need the shower!" Itachi slammed his fist repeatedly against the door, and soon the blond walked outside, with his hair still dripping wet, hanging heavily.

"Okay, okay! I'm done, and off the dancestudio." He muttered the last words out through gritted teeth.

"First lesson eh? With the handsome redhead?" Itachi teased and gave away one of his exceptional smiles.

"I don't know what you find attractive with that redhead. In my opinion, he's a douche bag and a fucking know-it-all. Geez, don't know if I'll survive. " Deidara seemed uncommonly serious, but Itachi rolled his eyes as he forced himself past Deidara.

"Get dressed and off you go!" He encouraged and shut the bathroom door.

"Splendid." Deidara mumbled as he got dressed. He pulled his moist hair into a ponytail and grabbed his bag on his way out. "I'm leaving!"

Itachi didn't answer, and Deidara understood why as he heard the water in the shower pouring down. He smiled smugly as he thought about Itachi , naked of course. Deidara and Itachi never had a 'real', as Deidara always described it, relationship. They just played around with each other, knowing that the other didn't get offended by trivial things as partners always seem to do. No, they were free to do as they liked. As Deidara walked through the grand corridors with spectacular windows, he sighed happily. When he got his application denied he never thought about a second chance – but it appeared now, and he had to take it. Despite the fact that he needed to spend several hours a week with a gloomy redhead who didn't really seem to like him.

He had no choice – this was his last chance.

On the other hand, that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it. He walked out of the center building and headed for the dance section of the big churchlike school. He pushed the heavy door open and walked in, searched for the right room. Well outside the room he sighed, mentally prepared himself for three hours of torture and forced himself to take a step inside after opened the door.

The redhead, Sasori Deidara recalled him as, seemed to stretch as the blonde entered the room. "Oh, hello." He just said, uncomplicated and didn't even let Deidara earn a glance. Deidara frowned but managed to say "Hello" back. He threw his bag into the corner of the room and looked at Sasori with furrowed eyebrows.

At some point Deidara had imagine that Sasori would wear some sort of tricot – which in Deidara's opinion just looked silly. But he didn't, exactly as Deidara himself; Sasori had a loose t-shirt and a pair of flexible trousers which went just a little under his knee. On top of all, he was barefoot.

"Are you finished staring at me?" Deidara flinched, and met those dark brownish eyes.

"I didn't stare." He muttered. "And, why don't you try being friendly? You know, your attitude and conviction of me being untalented don't really help." He pouted, not aware of it.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, just let's get this over with." Sasori mumbled, even though he wanted to say that Deidara was untalented and it wasn't anything he'd made up. "Have you ever taken a class in any dance?" The redhead asked, as he casually threw his legs up on one of the ribs, stretched out again. Deidara just stared, as Sasori with no problem hugged his leg and showed how extremely flexible he was.

"Uhm.. no" Deidara mumbled. "Except one when I was like five. But it was boring as fuck."

Sasori sighed, as he thought that Deidara had the same extremely dirty mouth as Hidan. "Then we'll start with the stance, and the very base techniques of ballet."

"Wait a minute, ballet! I never agreed on that." Deidara interrupted making Sasori sigh heavily.

"Ballet is the very base of all dances, you have to learn it. But, if you don't want to, so be it and you can if that's the case disappear from my sight. "

"Gez! Dude, I'm just kidding right?" Deidara smiled, not convincing at all. "Let's just start, and… loosen up a bit 'kay?"

Deidara smiled stiffly and Sasori still seemed to be on the edge. But after some time Sasori started to stretch more… naturally (Not that scary shit with legs up over his own shoulder) and instructed Deidara to mimic him. He did, in silence. After about fifteen minutes Sasori stretched out his back and nodded. "So, let's start then." He said and went over to Deidara.

"We don't really have the time for you to learn this probably, so, I'm going to introduce you rather than teach you ballet." With that said he instructed Deidara once again, this time to straighten his back. "And, place your feet like this." Sasori placed his feet, the heel touching each other and the toes not really straight away but nearly.

Deidara realized it was hard to do that without lose balance.

"Stance!" Sasori pointed out and clapped his hands together. "Remember the stance. Be straight in the back, like that."

At last, the three hours torture ended, and Deidara breathed heavily. He hadn't learned anything! And he blamed the gloomy redhead for that, the only thing he had done was standing there and whine about his fucking stance. Deidara rolled his eyes as he said goodbye shortly, took his bag and stormed out of the room. His legs and back was sore, and he could guess that it would ache pretty harshly tomorrow.

"I will never get anything out of this. How the hell will this help me to dance? He didn't even let me have music on." Deidara shook his head as he mumbled to himself on the way to the shower in Itachi's room. "Fuck. Why did I get myself into this? Maybe I should just quit, bang out. Leave that redhead to himself and destroy his dream too. " He pouted. "Cuz' as Kurenai said, he can't do this without a partner. And I'm his partner. As well as I need him, he needs me."

"You know what, It's not healthy having imaginary friends." Deidara spun around to face Sasori.

"I don't have any."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy either."

WOOH! Sorry for the long wait and kind of crappy ending/chapter. But, I do have a plan and when I have things usually tends to not work out as well as when I'm improvising. Thanks all my readers, you really are the best!


	7. Gain of respect?

**Chapter of respect? **

A little bit embarrassed, but mostly angry at Sasori, Deidara scuffed and hurried away through the corridor. _That freaking know-it-all always trying to over gleam me! _Deidara thought as he glanced back, to his content see that the redhead had disappeared from his sight.

_He doesn't even know me, he don't know what I've gone through. He surely has some rich parents, who WANTS him. Spoiled brat._

The blonde walked through the campus, and after some searching found the cafeteria. He sat down in a corner, after he had bought a bagel to eat sulkily. It actually hurt to be here once more, he realized he remember the day he trialed to get in exactly.

_He had just been 14, turning 15 in a mere couple of weeks. His body was trembling with excitement as the bus stopped outside the campus, and he trotted off the bus with a couple of friends who were also going to do the tests. One of them was Konan, who already by that age has several piercings. She was older than the blond, but they were friends. _

_As they walked into the great school, build by red bricks and with enormous windows, reaching from the floor to the roof, Deidara couldn't help but imagining himself studying there. Seeing himself walking through the corridors, sitting in the glamorous cafeteria chewing on a bagel or in one of the dance studios dancing. In his imagination he was really good at it. _

Deidara woke up from his daydreams when Itachi slumped down in the chair in front of him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked casually.

"He forced me to be still for over a half an hour, just slowly lifting the tip of my foot. Again and again, while he complained about my _stance" _Deidara said stance in a funny voice, trying to imitate Sasori.

"Sounds like you had a real good time" Itachi said nonchalantly, before sighing and angle his look against the blond. "I don't get why you hate him so much, he's actually trying to be nice you know. He's just a little… grumpy. You would be too if you were in his situation."

Deidara frowned, and muttered quietly. "What do you mean, 'his situation'? I'm in the exact mess myself, forced to work with someone who I think is dead boring and irritating"

"No you're not" Itachi actually seemed to be a little irritated, which wasn't alike him at all. He was usually very cool about things, and certainly not the one heating up about something, especially something that wasn't involving him. "It's time to wake up Dei, try to picture it: He has gone here for nearly three years, and before that he danced as well. He had trained his whole life, and love to dance. " When Deidara made a grumpy face and opened his mouth to resist, Itachi hastily filled in. "I know that you love to dance too. But, you never took any classes because you couldn't bare the teachers."

Deidara looked down at his half eaten bagel, frowning slightly when he got Itachi's point.

"You should be proud and thankful that he even accepts you."

Deidara coughed a little. "Okay, now you went too far. And I still think he can try a little harder…" He mumbled, not wanting to realize that it maybe was he himself that was supposed to try a little harder. Itachi just rolled his eyes, he arose from the table.

"Are you going already?" Deidara asked, with a look of disappointment on his face. Itachi nodded and said:

"I'm going to play the piano for a ballet class"

Deidara nodded slightly and began eating on his bagel once again. "Bye then!" He said with his mouth filled with ham and bread. Before Itachi walked away from sight he pulled the key to his room out of his pocket, threw it through the air. Deidara caught it before it reached the floor.

"I'll be back late" Itachi announced, before disappearing from Deidara's view.

Sasori rolled his eyes and glanced after the blond who hurried away through the corridor, he sighed as he began to walk the other way.  
Somewhere deep inside of him he wished that he had never met Deidara at the dance club, but to get to know him as a complete stranger. Sasori could tell that he wasn't that unfriendly with strangers, as he that morning had seen him help Kurenai pick up some pages at the floor which she apparently dropped. He grunted frustrated and hurried off too studio 1, where his ballet course would start in about 30 minutes.

Noone was there, just Sasori alone. He began to warm up, even though he knew the class with Deidara this morning had warmed him up enough.

As the time went by more people filled up the room, most of them girls. Sasori knew most of the names of them, and when he glanced at the door he saw Itachi sneak in right after the ballet teacher. He smiled vaguely and held up his hand in a lame gesture to greet him, before he took a seat behind the piano. The ballet teacher thought that realtime music was very, underlined, VERY important.

The class started. Itachi began to play the most wonderful classics, Beethoven's Für Elise and the Turkish marsh by Mozart, while the whole class was instructed by the teacher to straighten up and do the steps she had taught them. "On the count of three!" She said strongly, took herself a stance and began counting. "One, two, three… Oh, one, two three"

The whole first hour on the class went by like this, which bored Sasori out outrageously. But the other hour was much more interesting, the more advanced tactics. To the tones of Für Elise Sasori preformed in front of the class, doing a perfect pirouette followed by another. Gracefully to the music tiptoed, with a back strong and straight as he held a cane behind it, he bent forwards and reached for the ground. His face blank and emotionless, completely concentrated. He leapt gracefully and landed perfectly, now with a smile on his lips as the teacher praised him.

By the window however, he didn't notice, the young blond who had watched him. Deidara nearly dropped his mouth open, impressed beyond words. He started to understand what Itachi meant. _Sasori really is beyond my league… _


End file.
